


Work In Progress

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Big Brother Dean, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Going to specifically not tag some things, Light Angst, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: Dean wakes up randomly in the night.Cas isn't in bed.





	Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Purposely gave no hint of what this story holds. >:)
> 
> I know it's pretty short but they'll be more. :D

A couple weeks later  
  
Dean woke up randomly in the morning, but the bed was empty.  
  
He walked down to the kitchen, intent to get a water bottle.  
  
Cas was sitting at the table in the dark, only light from the sunrise from the window, on the phone, head in his hand.  
  
"Cas? What're you doing up?"  
  
Cas looked up at Dean, who noted the red eyes.  
  
"Ya, I'll talk to you later Anna. Thanks for letting me know."  
  
Dean looked at him confused, "what'd Anna want?"  
  
Cas's head was in his hands again. Dean walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"Cas?"  
  
"My parents are divorcing and unmating each other."  
  
Dean frowned, "what? Why?"  
  
Cas looked up, "my mom is tired of my dad not supporting her views. So since he respects yours and mine, my mom's divorcing him."  
  
Dean rubbed Cas's back, "baby, I'm sor-"  
  
"Dont," Cas growled.  
  
Dean abruptly shut up, "Cas. That sucks that that's happening but we can't change that."  
  
Cas growled, looking up to Dean, "we could've if we just acted like how my mom wanted."  
  
Dean frowned, "so just what? We act like the perfect tradition pair. The Omega an housewife and the Alpha the worker? Cas that wouldn't have worked, we both have jobs."  
  
Cas banged his fit against the table, "we could have made it work damnit. Or maybe if-"  
  
Dean was scowling now, "if what Cas? If I actually _was_  a fucking housewife. If I didn't go to fucking college or anything? Then we wouldn't have met and mated! But hey, you know, at least my parents would still be alive!"  
  
Then suddenly Dean's stomach was in his throat and he was running to the sink, throwing up into it.  
  
Cas walked over to Dean and rubbed his back.  
  
Dean gasped, "C-Cas," then he was throwing up again, tears leaking from his eyes.  
  
He threw up so much that by the end, he was throwing up acid.  
  
Dean banged his hand against the counter, spitting the rest of the sick out.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
Cas frowned. Dean slid down the counter, sitting on the floor. He put his head in his hands, breathing slow through his mouth.  
  
"Dean."  
  
Dean threw his hands down, looking up at Cas, "what!"  
  
Cas bent down to Dean, "I think maybe we should go to the store."  
  
Dean glared at him, "oh are you sure you don't just want your housewife to do it?!" Dean stood up, "screw you Cas. I'm gonna go wake Sam up and take him and Riley out to eat. Go fuck yourself for even suggesting those things you suggested."  
  
Then Dean walked out of the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean had taken Sam and Riley to a small diner down the road that knew of the family quite well.  
  
"Why didn't Cassie come with De?"  
  
Dean handed the waitress the menus, smiling at her, "because Cassie was being mean and I didn't want him to come. Thought we could just spend some time together Sammy."  
  
Sam shrugged, "okay Dean."  
  
In the middle of eating, Dean started gagging, the food not tasting good anymore.  
  
"De? What's wrong?"  
  
Dean covered his mouth, "oh God."  
  
Sam frowned, "watch Riley for a moment Sam." Then Dean was gone, running to the bathroom.  
  
Sam frowned, the waitress that had served them came up, "he okay kid?"  
  
Sam looked up at her, then down to his hands, "I dunno."  
  
The lady nodded, "wanna go check on him?"  
  
Sam nodded, he picked Riley up, arms wrapping around her back, her feet dangling. He remembered Dean telling him to never leave Riley alone in public, though he was rarely ever left alone in public. He carried her to the bathroom, the waitress followed, opening the door for him.  
  
"De?"  
  
There were sounds of throwing up. Sam waddled over to the only closed stall, "De?"  
  
The throwing up stopped and the door opened, "ya. Sorry buddy."  
  
Sam frowned, "are you sick De?"  
  
Dean huffed a laugh, "it appears so Sammy. Here, gimme her." Dean held his hand out for his pup, Sam handed her over.  
  
"Wanna get boxes and go home kid?" Sam nodded.  
  
Dean stood up, sitting Riley on the counter and washing his hands then his mouth out.  
  
Sam followed Dean out of the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Dean got home, Cas was waiting for him in the kitchen, a couple pregnancy tests on the table in front of him.  
  
"Take that."  
  
Dean scowled at him, but grabbed the tests and walked to the bathroom, taking them.  
  
He waited in the bathroom. When he looked at the tests, his eyes watered.  
  
Dean opened the bathroom and jumped as Cas was standing there. Cas stared at Dean, whose tears had spilled over.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
Dean surged forward and hugged Cas, taking him by suprise.  
  
" _Yes_."  
  
Dean backed up from Cas, dropping his arms, "though fuck you. I'm still pissed at you."  
  
Cas frowned, "well my parents are getting divorced! What am I supposed to do Dean! My dad's going to have nothing!"  
  
"He's going to still have the rest of your family Cas! His grandpups. Your mom will have no one."  
  
"What's he supposed to do? My mom's going to take the house and everything."  
  
"He can come live with us or one of your other siblings!" Dean walked over to Cas, taking his face in his hands, "he'll be okay baby."  
  
Cas nodded his head, resting his forehead against Dean's. His hands drifted down to Deans flat stomach, smiling slightly.  
  
"We're pregnant again."  
  
Dean huffed a laugh, "ya baby, we are."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna bring back the angst because I love it. But there will always be a happy ending at some point.


End file.
